Untamed Souls
by chocolateblueice
Summary: Bonnie and Damon succeed coming back from 1994 and everything should return to normality, but then there is this breathaking tension between them and the story takes a diffrent path. #Bamon Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Happens in the middle of season 6
1. Back In Time

Everything they see is a bright burning light that fills the whole space, just as the one when the other side busted down and they got brought to 1994.

The last thing they remember is when Bonnie tried to get enough magic out of the mystic canadian stone to bring them back. Obviously she succeeded because now they're standing there, together, somewhere in a warm, wooden kitchen and not anymore in the crypt where they started.

As they realize they're holding hands looking down on them, both sudden drop the connection, looking straight up just as nothing would've happened. Damon giggled like a child, Bonnie was kind of confused.

'Where are we?' she asks breaking the silence.

Damon moves over to the big living room window in vampire speed. Bonnie hates that, everytime he does this she frightens heavily.

'Seems like we're in the Gilbert lakehouse', he says, still looking out the window.

He looks back at Bonnie, who seems confused for the second time now. 'But how did we get here?'.

'I have no idea BonBon, you're the witch of us and you brought us here so you should know!' he answers lifting one eyebrow.

She hates him for being so hot when he talks to her like that. She feels her body getting weak and her mind getting anxious of the thought of being turned on by him only lifting one eyebrow. There is something really frightening about his eyes.

Even though they're light blue, they seem deep black. The way he gazes at her seems like he's playing with her soul and consuming her heart.

Letting drop that thought she says 'Whatever. Actually more important than where we are is when we are... so when are we?'

Damon frowns his forehead. 'I don't know... but it looks like 2015. In 1994 they didn't have those high technologic things called macbook.'

He points on a laptop laying on the sofa. Bonnie, opening her eyes widely, quickly takes it putting it upon her lap, sitting down on the couch. But as soon as she's about to turn it on Damon closes the display. 'What if we don't tell anybody that we're back?'

Bonnie, confused, third time this day, looks up straight into his ice blue, beautiful, wild eyes. Damon slowly takes the computer off her lap, placing it on the coffee table next to the sofa.

He takes the witche's small hands, pulling her up. She is standing so close to him now, looking down on his chest, which moves up with every deep breath he takes because she doesn't dare to look him in the eye now. Even though Damons big body is physically warm, Bonnie gets chills. She can feel the vampires breath tickling on her skin and it makes her nervous.

He drops his right hand off her small one, taking it up slowly. Damon softly pushes up her chin so that he can see her face. The moment he touches it Bonnie gets goose bumps all over her body.

Her face is so beautifully shaped. He feels so attracted to her full, soft lips, her silky brown hair and those big green, earthy eyes in the middle, looking right into his ice blue ones. Bonnie is barely breathing.

On the one hand she is afraid beeing so close to him, because you never know what the next step of Damon Salvatore will be. He could kill her in seconds and she wouldn't even be able to react.

But on the other hand it just feels incredibly good having his strong body next to hers for the first time. His charcoal black hair falls into his features, covering parts of his pale face.

The vampire caresses parts of her neck with two fingers carefully.

'Such a beautiful neck...' he murmes, imagining how it would taste. Bonnie is not sure if he really has just said that.

'I'm hungry and you?' she quickly says, making a big step to the side and turning towards the kitchen, breaking the tension she just couldn't stand anymore.

Damon shows kinda sadness that she destroyed this intimate, close moment between them, but rapidly he clears his emotions.

'Umm... yes, why not? What about I make you pancakes and you give me some of your blood instead?' he says, winking and giving her this badass smirk she knows so well.

Author: Ice


	2. Pancake Feelings

Damon walks over to the fridge, finding milk and eggs. Then he moves over to the cupboard for sugar and flour.

Bonnie watches every of his smooth but strong moves as he makes the batter. His wild black hair is flying smoothly when he moves. She loves the way the muscles of his cheeks work when he is concentrated.

While Bonnies preparing the table she's overthinking the happening next to the sofa.

She recognized his strange behavior during the last 4 months when they got stuck in 1994, but she really didn't think about it because Damon is always a bit flirty with every female being. And it was Damon Salvatore - a vicious killer.

But the way he acts with her... he never did hurt her since they disappeared. He makes compliments, he cooks for her and he doesn't want to tell the others they were back... Is it possible that the vampire wants something or actually got feelings for her?

No. It's not... it's just not possible.

Being so deep in her thoughts, she accidentally drops a plate.

Damon speeds up over to her catching it up. He places it on the table.

His dark, sharp features looking into her big auburn eyes, are easing a bit as he says

'Be careful Judgy! We don't want you to get hurt.' He laughs kindly, completely different than he does usually. The only way he ever smiled was in a sarcastic but seducing way.

'Yes... I'm sorry... I just...'

'You just daydreamed a bit?' he finished, giggling so cute she had so grin on herself too.

He steps back towards the stange singing

'Pancakes are ready BonBon!'

catching up the pan, sauntering back with an easy smile on his face and placing it on the table proudly.

Damon watches her during lunch. He loves the way her soft lips move when she's talking or chewing and he can't stop himself from staring at them. Sometimes they seem brown but in the next moment they glow in a kind of purple and pink color.

'It's delicious Damon!'

'I know! But thanks anyways.' he grins false. Bonnie doesn't really notice.

'Could you pass me the jam please?', he says happily. As the witch passes it over, his and her fingers softly touch and both look in the other's eyes frightened suddenly. The chemistry between them is breathtaking. As he grabs the jam she quickly takes back her hand rubbing it with the other nervously, looking down on her pancakes. He gazes at her in an evil and hungry way, the taste of floating, warm blood and strawberries is coming up on his tongue.

'Why didn't you wanna tell the others about us being back?' she asks carefully.

'I just didn't want to get back into our old lives, the daily crises, the whole oh my god everything's about Elena thing, you know... something changed me, changed us back in 1994. And I wanted to have you all for me before we get back and little Gilbert is about you and all the other guys...' Damon murmed while eating on.

Bonnie clears her throat. He sudden stops moving, looking straight at her and she stops too, looking confused again.

'You look so mysterious and beautiful Bonnie' he says slowly with his deepest, wicked voice. She nearly chokes on her last bite of pancake, looking down quickly, her cheeks turn red. The magic is waving through her body, chasing her heartbeat. Bonnie doesn't know exactly if she should be more upset about the fact that he called her by her real name, cause he never does, or the fact that he called her beautiful.

'Umm thanks... thank you...' she stutters, struggling with the thought of looking at the handsome vampire. Damon's grinning victoriously, because he knows he made her blush.

'Well you do look hot too' she hurries, chewing violently.

'Hot?' he answers cocky, starting to smile.

She swallows 'aah yeah... umm... you know pretty normal, not that I find you attractive or something you're just kinder than I thought and the last four months..'

'You got to like me?' he finishes her sentence again quickly.

'Don't think we're ever gonna be best friends!' she says in that sassy-fuckyouI'mBonnieBennett-way, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms in front of her chest. Damon stands up taking hers and his plate and turning towards the kitchen, saying

'No... no best friends... This is not going to be just a friendship...' He lefts the witch sitting there, confused again.

While Damon makes the dishes, he sometimes looks up at her. He is amused to see her so confused by his words. Bonnie just sits there, watching him doing the dishes thinking about everything he said. She kinda feels ashamed that she called Damon hot this offensive but he just drives her crazy, what causes that she can't control neither what she says nor what she does.

He said this won't be a friendship... What the hell is wrong with him? How can he be so sexy in this dark and devilish way? She can't believe her thoughts being all about the vampire.

Taking a deep breath, Bonnie decides to search for something new to wear in the bedroom of Elena's parents so she stands up walking towards the kitchens exit when Damon stops her saying

'Where you going?'

She turns around finding Damon lurking around the corner with puppy eyes.

'Just searching for something new to wear in the Gilberts bedroom.' she answers, moving on.

'Ok, so just leave me alone...' he screams sarcastically.

'Drama Queen' Bonnie whispers to herself, knowing that the vampire heard her even though she's not in the room anymore. She imagines his reaction on it and giggles.

Is it possible that she's developing any feelings for him? For Damon? He was the one she hated for so long. And now that they spent the last four months together, she got to know another side of him. This side which makes those delicious pancakes, which is so positive and happy. This side which has even more ice blue eyes reflecting his tainted, black soul with every of his glances.

Stop it Bonnie! She interrupts herself thinking about Damon's eyes.


	3. Going Deeper

She enters the Gilberts bedroom.

The atmosphere is calm and warm and the wooden walls make her feel comfortable. An orange light falls through the closed curtains, making her hazel eyes glow golden.

She walks over to the closet passing the big bed, finding some black pants, a white oversized t-shirt and a deep green-blue-squared wood feller shirt.

Bonnie is about to pull up her shirt as she hears Damon entering the room. He must have been standing there for minutes.

She doesn't dare to turn around. In the next second he vampire speeds up and now he's standing right behind her. Bonnie, still having her hands on the shirt ready to pull it up, isn't able to move. She's paralyzed by the feeling of him right next to her back.

She's afraid of what the vampire will do to her. He steps even closer, breathing down her neck.

'Stop it' Damon whispers and she freezes of his calm but confident words. He touches her hands, taking them away from the shirt continuing 'let me do that.'

Bonnie stops breathing. She doesn't defend, doesn't believe what is happening and even though she is totally afraid, she just enjoys this moment. Damon slowly pulls her shirt up over her belly. She is lifting up her arms as he puts it over her head carefully, throwing it on the floor.

Bonnies brown silky hair is wildly messed. The vampire buries his nose in it, sucking in her lovely, warm smell.

She loses all suspense now, closing her eyes and just relaxes.

He grabs her waist with both of his strong, warm hands while piercing the skin of her neck with gentle kisses, what makes her moan nicely.

Damons bloodlust expands to the endless as he tastes every inch of her beautiful chocolate brown skinned shoulder. The sound of her heart throbbing against her ribcage makes him crazy and he just wants to chop in his fangs and appreciate the red, magic, hot blood with his tongue.

It feels like Damons dark, cold soul consumes her good and warm one and freezes it to death. He brings out the bad in her. In his embrace she finds herself as a completely different person.

Bonnie takes all of her braveness and slowly eases his hands from her waist and turns around. Icy blue, cold eyes crashing into heating, deep hazel ones. Ice trying to cage an untamable fire and fire trying to melt the coldest ice.

Even though Damons glare is extremely frightening, Bonnie stands straight and conscious looking back at him. She can see his excitement in his dark and frightening but seductive gaze.

It is new to Damon to have a girl standing in front of him being afraid but strong and decided at the same time. Katherine was the one he was scared of, Caroline didn't look at him at all because she was under compulsion the whole time and Elena, even though she is extremely brave, never looked at him like Bonnie does now. And between him and all the other girls he seduced there just never was this much tension.

He is literally fascinated of the tons of emotions reflecting in Bonnies earthy eyes. Ande tries to concentrate on not showing it. She breathes slow and steady.

Suddenly his expressions change and warm up.

'Listen Bon, the last four months were... the best ones of my life and to be true I didn't want to come back for the other ones, I wanted to come back because it was your wish... everything changed... my feelings changed. You and... me... and everything that happened... Bonnie... besides the whole story with Elena and my brother and Katherine and then Klaus and then the whole traveler and other side thing... I never really realized how beautiful you are during all the trouble going on in Mystic Falls. How selfless, how perfect you are...'

His eyes slide down to her soft lips. He takes up his right hand to caress her lower lip with his thumb.

'You hated me, ever since I know you and you had many reasons... and well, you're probably one of the most annoying people I've ever met!' he giggles adorably, shoving some hair out of Bonnies heart-shaped face.

She softly lays her head into the vampires big hand. The whole happening is completely unreal for both of them.

As Damon is about to talk on, the witch lays her index upon his slightly parted lips and interrupting him kindly.

'Shut up' she says.

Her voice saying the actual rude words, sounds like a melody drawn with warm, golden honey to him. He slowly bows down closer and she gets up on her toes until their faces are only inches apart.

They shortly stop, holding breath, and then falling in a deep passionate kiss.

Their minds are exploding in fire and ice, not knowing what is right or wrong but it just feels incredibly dangerous.

The magic is tickling all over Bonnies skin. Damon sucks her lower lip carefully. He is clearly overwhelmed of finally tasting her beautiful lips.

She lays both her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer towards her body. Every connection of their bodies feels electrified. It's like parts of her magic flow over into his body through their body connections.

He places his hands on her upper back and recognizes how tiny she actually is. The kiss gets deeper and Bonnie fists her hand in his wild, charcoal black hair.

He slowly slides one hand down her back to grab her shaped ass and softly squeezes it, while he kisses along her cheek, her neck and her shoulder. It feels so good, Bonnie could moan constantly but she bites her lip hard to stop the noises.

The Salvatore wants her badly and Bonnie knows that. She takes her arms off him, bravely touching his chest and makes him stop. Damon looks confused, breathing heavily and looking down her half-dressed body as she takes a few steps back slowly.

Besides his current needs he wants her to know him better and he wants to show her every little thing about him, no matter what it would be. He wants to give himself upon her completely.

Bonnie is teasing him, nibbling on her lower lip while playing with one of the straps of her black lacy bra, constantly looking him straight into his eyes.

Her gaze is pure fire melting Damons cold hearted soul. The vampire parts his lips, his eyes getting hungry of that view.

He rapidly pulls his shirt up his back over his head. His perfectly worked out, pale upper body is presented to Bonnie now.

She still keeps walking backwards slowly. He stares at her fiercely and starts walking towards her fast until he catches her and lifting her upon his lap. The tiny witch, laughing, closes her legs tight around his body. His hands lay on her ass and she grabs his head, brutally pressing her lips against his.

He returns the wild kiss, turning around and walking towards the big bed.

Still kissing they rest in front of it as she parts her lips wider, letting Damon enter her mouth finally.

He slowly lays Bonnie down on the dark red silk sheets. He backs up, looking down on her. She puts her arms over her head gasping 'Are you trying to seduce me to do something I maybe don't even want Damon?' smiling in a devilish way, just as he does usually.

'You we're seductive the whole last four months and it wasn't even your intention...' he answers, slowly unbuttoning his jeans.

His eyes turn black. '... but the way you talk, the way you move and the way you look at me... it just drives me crazy.'

He slides down the jeans in an elegant way, continuing 'And don't you dare to pretend you don't want this Bonnie Bennett' with this extremely enticing voice.

She sharply takes in air 'Uuh so you're this sure with your thing? You think you just get every woman you want by giving her some cute blue eyed look? Convince me, Damon Salvatore!' she says.

That's the way he likes her. Her crawls on the bed, parting her thighs roughly, grinding his lap against her, making her moan even though she tries so stop herself from giving him this victory.

He breathes down between her breasts and down her belly. She whimpers as he slides two fingers through the wristband of her pants and finally opening the button.

Temptation chokes Bonnies mind, which is telling her to be careful and to stop. His veins swollen, bloody eyes he breathes in the sweet smell of her wetness and she jerks back a bit, looking afraid.

The vampire sits up giving her a soft glance, the veins disappear and she stares back at him.

'Bon... seriously now, if you don't want this, if you want me to stop... Just tell me okay? But promise, I would never hurt you without your permission.'

She lifts herself upon her elbows, still looking at him and starting to smile.

'You really care about me, don't you?'

And he did. He cared about what she feels like, he want's to comfort her the best. Bonnie brings the best out of him. She makes him a better man and because of her he feels humanity and hope again for the first time. He needs her and he wants her all for him.

It was a completely different thing than with Elena. With Elena he always was rough, he just fucked her into ecstasy the way he wanted it, not caring about hurting her physically or mentally. It was no problem because they were on an equal level, since Elena turned into a vampire.

And in his mind he always did it because of pissing off Stefan. With Elena it was always a physical thing.

But with Bonnie it is way more than that. She deserves more than a quick brutal fuck. She deserves him making her feel like the only girl in the world. Her warmth lights up his darkest thoughts.

'Yes...' he answered shy, looking down on his palms 'I do care about you'.

'Would you've ever thought I'd care about someone that much?'

She nodds slightly pursing her lips 'I always knew there is a better Damon within you, even during that time I hated you'.

She smiles of the memory of her being so angry about Damon several times.

'Bonnie, you're such a good soul sensing light even in the darkest people... and moreover you're the most beautiful girl in this world.'

'Screw this world, in the whole universe' he says, smiling at her.

She sits herself up in front of the vampire, taking both of his hands, looking him deep in his beautiful shining, ice blue eyes.

'You're right. Everything has changed in the last four months. I want you.'

He parts his lips, his heart speeding up. Bonnie continues

'and not just yet. I want you all for me in general! I never thought I'd say that...'

Her expressions suddently change 'but now all I want is you to take me down!'

Fire strikes up in his eyes and he inches closer blowing a butterfly kiss on her pretty chocolate lips, forcing her to lay down by placing his hand on her shoulder so she slowly moves back.

Damon removes her pants now, throwing them next to his. He moves up to her, his legs between hers.

They fall into a wild, passionate kiss again. She smoothly sucks in his lower lip between hers. He grinds his lap against her core, what makes her loose his lip and moan nicely. She wraps her legs aroud him and he grabs her booty, squeezing slightly. Bonnie strikes her nails into his strong back making him sharply suck in air between his flashed teeth.

She is extremely turned on of seeing Damon like that. He is evil and he is handsome and he is all hers now.

How often did she see him making out with some other girl, wishing he would do this to her. She feels drunk in the way he caresses her skin with his lips, she couldn't even protect herself now if she had to.

His kisses all over her body are swaying her in trance.

They always we're similar of power because he had this supernatural strength, fastness and fangs and she was able to turn him down with her magic.

But none of this magic would help her now, his physical strength was the only power in this room.

She grabs both of his strong arms, which are holding his weight away from the tiny witch's body gently, while their tongues are curling around each other.

They're fighting for dominance roughly, and even though Bonnie tries hard, she can't win against his knowing expertise. He gasps into her mouth breathless before he eases the kiss and slowly moves back a bit.

He gently pulls down one strap of her black bra keeping her beautiful, seductive, deep green eyed glance in his eyes.


End file.
